


Poetry of the Damned

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “I love you, I love you, I love you”He sighs into your neck
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fan Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 15





	Poetry of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try to post a poem a day for the month of April in celebration of National Poetry Month. Here is day 1!

“I love you, I love you, I love you”  
He sighs into your neck  
With his knife in your belly  
And your blood on his hands.

“I love you, I love you, I love you”  
You sigh into the darkness  
That comes over you slowly  
Like the poetry of the damned.

“I love you, I love you, I love you”  
But it is not quite enough  
To keep you two here together  
Before you have your becoming.


End file.
